1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved tooth cleaning assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the toothbrush, toothpaste and tooth mug are separately placed on a vanity cabinet in the bathroom. When desired to brush teeth, it is necessary to hold the toothpaste with one hand, open the cap of the toothpaste with another hand, hold the toothbrush with the another hand, squeeze the toothpaste on to the toothbrush, and then put the toothpaste back to the vanity cabinet, thereby causing much inconvenience in use. Hence, various kinds of toothpaste squeezers have been developed to attempt to eliminate this drawback, but it is still necessary to align the toothpaste with the toothbrush and squeeze the toothpaste onto the toothbrush in use thus making them unsatisfactory and unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tooth cleaning assembly which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.